


Sethon Horror Picture Show

by Elder_Schraderham



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefon has a chance to be a performer in his favorite musical of all time, Rocky Horror Picture Show. He’s playing his favorite character and living his childhood dream. For reasons, he doesn’t tell Seth what he’s doing. Instead, Seth finds out the hard way and turns out, Seth has no idea what Rocky Horror is. Stefon is there to show him the ways of the musical. Rated T with slight NSFW because have y’all seen Rocky Horror? That movie is pretty strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sethon Horror Picture Show

September had just began and Stefon was already in the Halloween mood. It was his absolute favorite holiday. He could dress up however he wanted and not get judged for it. Granted, he’d do that anyway, but this time it could be totally normal without getting comments from concerned mothers around their little children. But that wasn’t the  _only_ reason he loved Halloween. There was a much bigger reason.

This was the first year that Stefon was going to be performing on stage with one of his absolute favorite movies and musical productions,  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. He’d been watching the movie since he were a young boy. When he was fourteen he snuck into a  _Rocky Horror_ production where actors would act out the movie and people were yelling and cheering and throwing things and having a great time. Stefon found somewhere he was welcome were he wouldn’t be judged.

As year passed on, he always wanted to be on stage with the  _Rocky Horror_ players. Finally, his dreams were coming true. He were to be playing his favorite character from the movie, the sweet transvestite himself, Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Production was to start up later that month, so he needed to do all he could to prepare for his role. That meant watching the movie over, and over, and over again. It was like heaven for him.

Sadly enough, Stefon’s husband was completely clueless on this ordeal. He hadn’t told his Late Night host husband, Seth Meyers, that he would be doing this every weekend in the month of October. The less hew knew, the less he had to attempt to explain what he was even doing was. One could not explain  _Rocky Horror_. One must only experience  _Rocky Horror_.

The month had pressed on and Stefon had watched the movie at least 20 times. He had memorized literally every line in the movie and could recite it off the top of his head on cue. The last Monday of September is when rehearsals began. For two to three hours every night they would rehearse for their first show that Friday. None of them really needed the rehearsal time, they knew the movie forwards, backwards, sideways, inside out, and diagonally.

By Wednesday, they had begun costume rehearsal. The only downfall to that was the fact that they all had to take their costumes and makeup home at the end of the day. There was hardly a backstage to the theater they were using so there wasn’t enough room for a proper dressing room. In the backstage area, there was only enough room for a few long vanities, which everyone had to share, and props.

Sunday, after Stefon’s first two show night, he happily slept in the next morning while his husband happily began to do some chores around their apartment. Seth was quietly getting his laundry done. Once his was in the washer, he took Stefon’s out of the dryer like the good husband he was and began to fold it.

Timing was perfect. As Stefon emerged from their bedroom, Seth pulled out Stefon’s Frankie corset from his laundry basket. Stefon was about to say good morning to his husband, when he felt his heart skip a beat as his husband held up his corset. Seth had the most confused look on his face as he looked over the article of clothing in his hands.

“What’s this?” Seth asked, not even bothering to say ‘good morning’.

“There is a good, logical, explanation for that,” Stefon began to explain calmly.

Seth let the corset fall back into the laundry basket as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Logical? With you? I highly doubt that.”

“Okay. It’s logical for  _me,_ Seth Meyers.”

Seth gives him a small smile. “Hon, you can tell me anything. I wouldn’t care what you’re doing when I’m at work. If you decided to be a male stripper-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Stefon cut him off completely. “Seth, I haven’t done male stripping since college, okay? I don’t got the bod for that anymore.”

“Okay…” Seth tailed off, not even second guessing the fact that his younger husband was once a male stripper. “Then what is this for.”

“Don’t laugh, but,” a smile began to spread across his face. The mere thought of what he was doing made him smile like an idiot, “throughout the whole month of October, I am performing on stage as Dr. Frank-N-Furter from  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_!” He happily squealed, finally excited to even tell his husband about it.

Seth gave him a strange look, “What’s  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_?”

Stefon gasped. “ _What_?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that is…”

“How are we married if you have  _no_ idea what  _Rocky Horror_ is!” he exclaimed.

“I don’t know, Stefon. If you would introduce me to what it is-“

“No.”

“No?”

“No. You have to  _experience_  the wonders that is  _Rocky Horror_. Okay?”

“Okay…?”

“Saturday night, you’re going to our late show. That’s when the fun crowd arrives. The first crowd is okay, lots of teens and we have to be a bit more “family friendly” or at least as much as we can get to that. But when the midnight crowd comes in, oh dang, that’s when the fun stuff happens!”

“What’s it about, so I can mentally prepare.”

“I refuse you to look up anything related to this. You need to go in completely blind. Promise?”

Seth sighed, completely regretting what he was getting himself into. “Promise.”

The week went by and Seth kept his word. He went the entire week without even looking up anything in regards to  _Rocky Horror._ As much as he wanted to, he did not. Friday night, Stefon had just gotten home from his first live performance and caught the tail end of Seth’s show.

“ _So, tomorrow night my lovely husband Stefon is taking me to this thing called_ Rocky Horror Picture Show.  _I have never once heard of this and he refuses to tell me anything about it. He told me I can’t look it up, I have to experience this. I’m honestly a little afraid of what he is dragging me into._ ”

Stefon was smiling like an idiot over his husband’s loyalty. He hadn’t looked it up and he knew he was genuine. It was going to be an… interesting… night.

Saturday night came and the first show was just letting out as the next round of goers began to file in. Stefon was back stage, touching up his makeup from the last show. They weren’t really following the movie, persay, so he was already in his “Sweet Transvestite” outfit. One of the stage managers tapped Stefon on the back, telling him that there was someone looking for him. It was probably Seth, so he threw a trench coat over his costume and headed out to the side.

To his luck, Seth was smiling at him. Stefon absolutely loved it when Seth wore normal people clothes. T-shirt, jacket, sneakers, and jeans. Him in a t-shirt always made Stefon go weak in the knees.

“So, I’m here. What do I do?” Seth asked.

“Okay, this is what you do. Sit in the second row, dead center if you can. When they ask for any virgins in the audience, go to the front of the stage, okay?”  
“Why?”

“Just do it,” he rolled his eyes. “Remember, Seth Meyers, it’s all in good fun.”

“If you say so, hon.”

Stefon heard someone behind him yell 5 minutes. He sighed. “Okay, I have to go. Just do as I said and everything will be fine, okay?” He just nodded. Stefon smiled, “Great!”

Seth kissed his cheek, “break a leg, hon.”

“Thanks,” Stefon smiled, gave his husband a wink. Before he went backstage, he spun around quickly and added one more thing, “Oh, Seth! By the by, when everyone stands up about 20 minutes in when another songs starts playing, get up and follow along, okay? It’s not hard.” With a confused husband, he smiled and then disappeared back stage to finish getting ready for the show.

Seth, now alone and utterly confused, he did as his husband commanded. He got into the second row and even managed to get the dead center seat. It was almost a full house once the lights dimmed to indicate they were going to start. First, the Criminologist was to come out and began to explain what was about to happen that night. Then after that was over, he was to ask for all the virgins to step down to the bottom of the stage.

Backstage, Stefon had told all his fellow cast members that  _he_ were to take care of Seth’s virgin initiation. He didn’t explain why, and didn’t need to. The others agreed to his request. Their particular group gave all the newbies lap dances and something else, which would change week to week. This week just so happened to be getting “fucked” in the ass, which Stefon thought Seth would get a kick out of.

As the actor playing the Criminologist began to call out the actors and actresses, they ran out onto the stage that correlated with their characters. Once they were all out on the stage, that’s when the Criminologist asked for the virgins.

Slowly, about 10 or so nervous and confused virgins came forward. Seth was of course among that group. One by one the virgins sat in the cherry popper chair, as they called it. It was just a regular folding chair where the virgins sat as one of the cast members of the same sex gave them a lap dance. When it became Seth’s turn, Stefon walked up to him and totally played it off.

Stefon got  _really_ into it. Seth on the other hand was a bit upset that he never did anything like that to him at home, but in public he was totally having at it. Either way, he was still getting a wicked awesome lap dance from his husband. When he was done, he gave Seth another seductive wink and went back to the line up of actors.

The ten virgins were then asked to put their back to the audience and bend over as everyone yelled ‘fucked’. Stefon was trying not to laugh at his husband’s misfortune as he kept shooting dirty looks to his husband on stage. Once that was over, they were asked to take their seats and the show began.

While the show began, Stefon watched from backstage. A few of the others did as well, they themselves were speaking along with the movie and the actors on screen as they eagerly waited for their cues. Most of the time, Stefon was watching Seth.

Seth seemed to be intrigued with what he was seeing in front of him. He was just lucky that the first half hour or so was, more or less, normal. When the ‘Time Warp’ hit, everything began to go to shit.

The time had come. The rock riff began as the actor playing Riff Raff began to sing. That’s when everyone stood up, flooded into the stairway isles, and started singing along even louder than the first two numbers. Seth went along with it. That was, until the dancing began. The Criminologist began to explain how to do the dance known as the Time Warp.

“ _It’s just a jump to the left_.” Everyone jumped to the left, as directed.

“ _And then a step to the right_.” They did as commanded. Most used their hands in making an opening like motion as they did it 4 times as they sang ‘right’.

“ _Put your hands on your hips, and pull your knees in tight,_ ” The crowd did as directed. Some were quicker at this step than others. Not all did these two parts the same way.

“ _And it’s the pelvic thrust._ ” This part as well people did differently. Some did it faster than others and vice versa.

“ _It really drives you insa-a-a-ane_.” And everyone then spun their hips around.

“ _Let’s do the time warp again!”_  Jump and face left, jump and face right, then spread your arms out a few times and try not to hit the people around you.

It was a pretty straight forward dance and by the second chorus, Seth had pretty much gotten it down. And surprisingly, he was enjoying it. The audience and actors did their dance, and even the ones behind the scenes were dancing to it as well. It was hard  _not_ to dance to the song. It was that infectious.

Once it was over, everyone fell to the ground. The audience quickly returned to their seats and the whole theater was quiet for a few long seconds before the actors began talking again and a small bass drum beat began. Stefon’s scene was here finally. He got into this makeshift elevator prop they had and that’s when Seth’s night just went from “what the fuck?” to “ _what the fuck_?”.

Seeing his husband dressed in fishnets, garters, and that corset he found earlier that week; it really got his heart pounding. Seth could see that Stefon really knew how to work that outfit, especially in those platform heels. Watching both his husband and the movie itself, Seth could easily tell that Stefon was meant to play that role. He could play sexy and work those heels like nobody’s business. His singing wasn’t too bad either. Granted, he was no Tim Curry, but he was still pretty good otherwise. Seth could tell that Stefon was using his bedroom voice, which was his normal voice just amped up the sexy.

As the movie progressed, Seth got more and more confused. Random things began to cross his mind as he watched.  _Why did Dr. Frank-N-Furter kill Meatloaf with an ice pick? Why was he trying to get with Brad_ and _Janet? So this is why they call Janet a slut! I don’t see the sex appeal with Rocky… Those shorts, but that’s it… I wonder what Stefon would look like in those shorts… I should ask him about that later… Wow, he is really sexy tonight. I should ask him to wear that more often at home. Wait a minute? Are they_ eating _Meatloaf? Like, cannibalists? That’s sick… Wait a tick, are they fucking aliens? What the fuck is going on? I’m so confused. What even is this movie?_

Before he realized it, the movie was over and the actors were taking their bows. The audience was clapping and cheering loudly for them and even gave them all standing ovations. When they began taking their separate bows, Seth whistled to his husband; who then gave a sexy wink to him. He then secretly held up his fingers to indicate he’d be ready to go in like 10 minutes. Seth nodded, understanding him.

Everyone was beginning to file out, besides Seth and a few others. Seth just assumed that they were also waiting for certain actors. A few came out behind the stage and met up with a few audience members. Just like he said, ten minutes later, Stefon emerged from the back in a more normal attire. No make up, just a long sleeves shirt and pair of tight fitting sweatpants. He smiled brightly to Seth.

“Well? What’d ya think?”

“What the  _fuck_  did you make me watch?” Seth questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh,  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_?”

“I have so many questions.”

“We have a long walk home,” Stefon smiled, holding out his hand so they could go home.

Seth smiled and took his hand and his backpack. Stefon called over his shoulder to the others who were coming out of the back stage area that he’d see them on Friday. They yelled their goodbyes in return.

On their walk home at 2 in the morning, Stefon answered any and all questions that Seth had about the movie he had just experienced. By the time they had reached their apartment, it was Stefon’s turn to as Seth a question.

“Did you like it?”

“All and all, yeah. It was very… different, but in a good way.”

“You actually liked it? Wow…”

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad. Confusing, but good.”

“I mean, I don’t blame you for being confused. First time I saw it, I was ten.”

“How in the hell did anyone let you watch that when you were ten years old?”

“No one knew,” he smiled.

“Honestly, knowing that bit of information, it explains a lot about you as a person.”

Stefon merely smiled.

The next week went by and three more shows were to be done. Friday night, they had gotten a call from their Rocky that he might not be in due to a family emergency. They had no understudies for Rocky. They were going to be totally fucked if they didn’t find someone to play Rocky. Stefon poked his head out from behind the curtain to see if Seth had decided to come by again.

To his luck, he did. He was in his suit and had just come from work. Stefon smiled and gestured for him to come back stage. It took a few seconds to get his attention, but when he did, Seth excused himself out of the isle and made his way back stage.

“What’s up?” Seth asked.

Stefon pulled him aggressively back stage and placed him in the middle of their gathering circle. He showed Seth off like he were some sort of prize to be won. No one said anything for a few seconds. They were looking him up and down till the actor playing Brad spoke.

“He’ll do.”

“Perfect!” Stefon smiled.

“What’s going on?” Seth finally asked.

“Our Rocky called and might not be in. We don’t have an understudy and need someone to be Rocky-“

Seth cut off the Brad actor. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there. I  _just_ saw this movie last week-“

“But you watched it on Netflix at least four times,” Stefon piped up. He crossed his arms. “I saw your Netflix history.”

“I don’t think I can handle this,” Seth completely ignored Stefon.

“You got this,” Stefon smiled sweetly to his husband. “I have complete faith in you. Besides, most of the time you’re just quietly standing around. And I’ll be right there next to you the entire time.”

That made it a bit more reassuring to Seth. His husband  _would_ be right by his side the entire time. His character “made” Seth’s character. Finally after a few seconds of contemplation, he nodded his yes. The others cheered happily and gave Seth a hug before the one playing Riff Raff shoved him over to wardrobe. They only had a few extras of costumes that they were able to store away with the props in a very small bag. Obviously the shorts would fit in there.

Riff walked back with the golden shorts in hand and got down on one knee before presenting the golden shorts to Seth. He rolled his eyes and took the shorts. Stefon then shoved him towards the bathrooms to change. Seth would go from his nice grey suit to a pair of golden shorts in a matter of a few minutes. He then emerged and the girls, and Stefon, whistled at his nice bod in those nicely fitted shorts.

It was 5 minutes till the show started and everyone was quickly running around getting their final things together. Stefon happily held Seth’s nervous hand before show time. Poor Seth was nervous as hell. He’d do his late night show, but this was nothing compared to anything he’s done in the past.

“I’m here! Fuck and a, I am here!” the blonde actor playing Rocky burst through the backdoors, quickly taking off his clothes to change.

A group breath of relief was let out from everyone back stage, especially Seth. Stefon kissed the top of Seth’s hand before releasing it and telling him to go change. Not before he checked him out on the way to the bathroom. That was very pleasing to his eyes.

They night ended around one in the morning and Seth and Stefon were walking home, hand in hand. About half of the way home, Seth had to ask; “did you guys really need a Rocky or did you just want to see me in those shorts?”

Stefon smiled. “No, we really did need a Rocky. He called saying that there was a family emergency. He wasn’t sure if he’d make it or not. So we needed an understudy.”

“You just wanted  _me_ in those shorts, right?”

“Oh yeah,” he smiled. “Can we get a pair of them for around the house?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We already have your corset and garters.”

“We can still have the shorts.”

Seth paused, actually thinking it over. He finally said, “Maybe.”

“I will take that as a yes,” Stefon smiled happily.


End file.
